This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hypothesis: Full mouth tooth extraction in patients with advanced periodontal disease will lead to significantly decreased systemic inflammation determined by levels of C-reactive protein, IL-6, and serum amyloid A. The aims have been studied using a prospective longitudinal design to model the loss of systemic inflammatory risk factors related to dental therapy resulting in an edentate patient. Patients (ages 18-80) who selected treatment plans that include extraction of all remaining teeth will be eligible for the study. In this pilot study to provide preliminary data for proof of concept we will enroll approximately 40 patients, with 20 in each group (eg. generalized periodontitis, dental caries). Patients who have elected to have all their teeth removed and to have dentures made will be recruited. On the day of their surgery, blood will be drawn for baseline levels of CRP, IL-6, and SAA. Extractions will then be completed as normal, with separate standard surgical informed consent. Post-surgery visits at 1, 3, 6 and 12 months will be scheduled, coordinated with routine denture follow-up appointments, for collection of blood and analysis of changes in CRP, IL-6, and SAA. The analysis of the mediators will be accomplished through the Core Translational Diagnostic Laboratory of the CBBOSD.